Young Mistress
by ArtSpaceDisgrace
Summary: What if Ciel was a girl? Sorry that's all I got for a summary but please go ahead and read, story's a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

So, I have a ton and I mean… A ton of fits that I have started, for all different kinds, Naruto, Black Butler, Harry Potter and so much more.

This little idea has been stuck in the back of my documents for months now and I had to do something with it, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.

"Young Mistress, it is time to wake up."

Ciel sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach. 'Young Mistress' wow.

It was the first official morning in her old/new mansion. She wasn't positive as to how she was going to deal with this. Her conclusion, act as normal as possible, he did have to do whatever she said right? He couldn't hurt her. She just had to remember that. Her new demon Butler, Sebastian, could. Not. Hurt. Her.

With that her new mantra, Ciel sat up in bed, to see Sebastian standing beside her bed, holding out a cup of tea.

"It is Earl Grey tea, Mistress, would you like a scone, muffin, or pastry as well?"

Ciel took the tea, but declined the food, she didn't feel much like eating, especially because she knew what came next in the routine.

She noticed a pile of clothes at the end of her bed and swallowed. She could do this, she wasn't a weakling, she could deal just fine with having a man, a demon, dress her.

She was glad though, as she noticed that Sebastian took her request seriously when she asked for more male like clothing. She never had been a fan of those stupid restricting corsets and frilly heavy dresses.

As she finished her tea, she placed a mask of calm over her features and lifted the blankets, sitting on the edge of the bed.

It seemed useless however, as her Butler saw straight through her facade.

"Are you okay Young Mistress?"

Ciel nodded, giving him a blank stare.

Sebastian sighed, "Mistress, I can sense your distress, do you not want me to dress you?"

Ciel could feel her face threatening to turn into a tomato and stammered, "No- ugh, yes." She knew she couldn't lie, especially to a demon with a connection to her.

She was surprised when he gave a small chuckle.

"Have no fear young mistress, I will not hurt you, nor make fun of you in any way, now, if you please?"

He placed his fingers on the first button of her night shirt, and waited for her nod to unbutton it.

Ciel watched his movements, precise, deliberate, graceful, gentle. She hadn't had anyone be gentle with her since her parents death.

She almost wanted to cry, but she held her tears in. She couldn't allow weakness. Not ever again.

Still she had to resist the urge to cover herself as her developing breasts were revealed. They weren't much, but she was still pretty large for her age, she was 12 and had a good b-cup.

After her night shirt was removed fully, Sebastian wrapped her breasts, not too tight, but tight enough that she would look proper, and placed her in a white button down shirt, tight black shorts that went not even halfway down her thigh, a dark red jacket, fastened at the waist, black knee high socks, and black buckle shoes.

After she had been properly dressed, he set to her hair, brushing it, before doing it in a simple french braid, the end of the braid brushing the top of her bottom.

The final touch, her new black eyepatch was lovingly secured to her head, covering the contract between the two of them.

After looking in her mirror, Ciel could not doubt that Sebastian could be a fashion designer, she looked beautiful.

"Now Mistress, I shall meet you in the dining room in ten minutes, you're breakfast will be waiting." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Just an idea I had, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

 **So I decided to write another chapter! Please don't be afraid to let me know if you like the direction the story is taking, and any idea's you have for how it should go, I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **Pretty please review! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

Ciel stared at her aunt in growing horror.

No, No!

"Please, young mistress, it isn't that horrible… at least you're not a boy, it would be much worse if you were." Sebastian tried to placate her.

She turned to him, eyes wild.

"Not that horrible! Look at that thing! It's all frilly and, and PINK! It's everything I despise about dresses and gowns! NO! I won't do it!" it wasn't often she lost her composure in such a way, however it was unavoidable in this case.

She was trying to play it off as horror at having to wear such a monstrosity, but it was getting difficult to conceal her growing anxiety and panic.

No one other than Sebastian knew, what really happened during her imprisonment, no one else even knew that she had been imprisoned…and she wanted to keep it that way.

She did _not_ want to dress in that, that _thing_ her Aunt Red called a formal dress, just to have a sick, perverted man hit on her, let him take her wherever he was taking his other victims, so that they could catch him in the act… why couldn't Lizzie do it!?

She sighed, she knew Lizzie would never be able to go through with it.

She looked to Sebastian, her eyes pleading… she didn't, couldn't do it, she felt pitiful to beg in such a way, but she was desperate.

"Would you leave us, Madam Red, Lou? Young Mistress must get ready."

Her Aunt Red squealed in happiness, as both she and Lou left the room.

Finally alone with her Butler, Ciel allowed the distress she was feeling show on her face.

Sebastian tsked as he lead her to the chair set before the vanity, before beginning to remove her clothes.

"Young Mistress, you are not a boy… and one day you will have to start mingling with other aristocrats your own age, male aristocrats, you can't leave this world without giving an heir to the Phantomhive line, now can you? Maybe it is better for you to start now… dressing, and acting more as your gender implies?"

She was down to nothing but her shirt by now, and frowned as she made her way to her bathroom for her bath.

She knew on certain level that Sebastian was right, but she didn't know if she could do it, she had never been naked in front of anyone other than her mother and father, Tanaka, Lizzie, Sebastian, and her… kidnappers.

However Sebastian was the only one she let touch her, or see her naked since she escaped.

He woke her, dressed her, made most of her food, he took care of her.

He's seen her scars, both her physical, and mental ones.

There has been many a night when she asked him to stay with her, too scared to sleep on her own.

At first he had simply stood there, then he laid there, now he slept there, as she cuddled into him. She knew he never actually fell asleep, but he would close his eyes, and breathe deeply… letting her believe he had fallen asleep.

Maybe it had something to do with the contract they shared, but their bond had developed quickly over the year they had been together.

She trusted him, deeply, and she knew, just knew, he would never let harm of any sort come to her as long as he lived.

Ciel wasn't delusional, she knew he was bound to, as long as he was her master, to protect her, and never any harm come to her.

However, she knew there were loopholes, if she didn't order him to do something, he needed do it, and if he truly didn't care, he could've left her every night she asked him to stay, he could've ignored her silent plea for physical affection, he wouldn't be speaking soothing words of encouragement as he bathed her.

She had panted and cried as he secured the corset, he simply wiped her tears away with his thumb, before running a brush through her hair in a calming gesture.

After placing her naturally wavy hair into high pigtails, he helped her into a different dress.

It wasn't the one her Aunt Red had tried to force on her, though very similar, instead of the sickening pink and white, it was a blood red, with black lining, and elbow length black gloves.

The hat was much the same, and placed in such a way that her contract eye wasn't visible behind her side swept bangs.

All in all, she looked beautiful, her pale skin contrasting nicely with the dark colors of her hair and dress.

"Are you ready, young mistress?" Sebastian asked, his hand placed on her shoulder in silent comfort.

No, she wasn't ready not at all.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Sebastian smiled at his brave Mistress, leading her from her bedroom.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **So, this chapter, honestly I wrote it in like an hour, so it's not very good.**

 **I don't now much about asthma, so don't hate on my lack of knowledge!**

 **Please please review, the more Review's I receive, the faster the next chapter is up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

Ciel clutched Sebastian's white shirt in her clenched hands, her knuckles white.

"Young Mistress, please, just breath, you'll be alright, so long as you focus on your breathing in, and out, slowly now."

If she wasn't fighting for breath Ciel would be glaring at the demon for his ability to stay, or at least appear calm in any situation.

After what felt like hours, though was only minutes, Ciel's breathing stabilized somewhat, allowing her to relax her now numb and sore hands, letting them fall from Sebastian's once crisp, pristine white shirt.

"Young Mistress, it's getting worse are you positive you don't want me to fetch a doctor? With the Phantomhive name we have access to the best of the best." Sebastian asked, for what must've been the fifth time that day.

"No, a doctor would demand a physical, they would have to touch me, see me, they'd see the... no, the answer is no Sebastian, and it will remain so." Ciel rasped, her throat sore.

She's been ill ever since, since the night she was 'kidnapped' by Aleistor in order to catch him in the act.

She'd awoken inside a cage, in nothing but a very thin red see through nightshirt, her hands and feet bound.

She'd panicked and called for Sebastian immediately.

Unfortunately Sebastian hadn't made it in time to rescue her from being groped viciously by a stranger that reached through her bars, claiming he'd bought her and she was his now.

She took pleasure in seeing his eyes widen in shock at his looked down to see Sebastian's hand sticking out of his chest, covered in blood.

The pleasure of seeing her abductors torn to shreds, disappeared as it hit her.

She'd been unconscious for who knows how long?

Someone had undressed her.

Someone, or for all she knew, someone's, eyes, and hands had been on her.

It was upon Sebastian releasing her from her confines that she noticed the bruises forming around and on her breasts, as well at the ones on her thighs, that she threw up, and began sobbing hysterically.

The rest of the night was a blur for her, vaguely she recalled hearing Rin's scream of horror, as well as Tanaka's angry voice, and Sebastian's soothing words of comfort as he tried to calm her.

The next thing she clearly remembered was waking up to Sebastian by her bedside, a wet clothe in one hand, dabbing at the sweat on her brow.

Sebastian had two theories.

One, she contracted something from all of the old and reused things used in the warehouse.

Two, she was so distressed over the experience that it was taking a toll on her body.

Her asthma was worse than ever, she was running a fever, and she kept throwing up, that didn't help with her asthma.

"Young Mistress, would you like for me to write an apology to Lady Elizabeth as you are unable to make to her birthday ball?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, that was supposed to be tonight! She couldn't possibly attend, but she had to, if she didn't, who knew what kind of hell there'd be to pay.

"No, please start a hot bath, I'll simply take it easy tonight."

Though his feature's remained stoic Ciel could see concern in Sebastian's blood red gaze.

That startled her momentarily, and almost allowed her to be pushed gently back into the bed, but she wasn't having it.

She pushed Sebastian's hands away.

"Now Sebastian, or we may be late."

Standing and bowing sightly, with a quiet "Yes Young Mistress." Sebastian stalked from the room.

She knew she'd made him a little cross with her, but she couldn't focus on that at the moment, she had more pressing matters.

Such as how the hell she'd pull this off.

If there was anyone that could scare Ciel, it was Elizabeth.

When they were younger the girl had the tendency to force her into various outfit's trying to find the 'cutest' one for her whenever Ciel upset her.

There was no doubt in her mind Elizabeth would do it again, even with as old as they'd both gotten and she couldn't risk that, not with her problems... or her scars.

After a long hot bath, Sebastian dressed her in a simple black dress, with a dark blue over coat fastened at the waist.

Her hair was left down, framing her face in gentle waves, as her simple black eye-patch covered the contract.

To cover-up how pale she was, Sebastian applied a slight amount of make-up to her face.

She sighed, looking in the mirror, she didn't look as beautiful as usual, but who would if they were feeling as unwell as she currently did.

"Let's go Sebastian, or we really will be late."

"Yes, Young Mistress."

Ciel sighed.

Just a little while longer until the time was appropriate to leave without seeming rude.

She was standing to the side of the buffet table, a song played softly by the band as several aristocrats of around her age danced in pairs around the dance floor.

She knew how to dance of course, thanks to Sebastian's forced lessons a while ago, but she didn't want to dance with anyone here.

Honestly the only one's she would dance with, are Elizabeth and Sebastian.

Elizabeth as she wasn't a male and she trusted her, Sebastian, well that's obvious.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a boy, maybe a year or two older than her, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a simple black suit, tapping her shoulder and extending a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Ciel smiled politely, about to decline when Elizabeth popped up next to them.

"Aw! How cute! Go one Ciel! Dance with him!" Elizabeth pushed Ciel into the boy before running off.

Ciel straightened herself immediately, but it was too late, his arm was around her waist and his hand was gripping hers as he led her onto the dance floor.

If he noticed how rigid she was the entire time, he didn't say anything.

"So, your the famous Ciel Phantomhive." The boy began, a slight smirk on his lips.

She nodded, unable to speak, she was feeling nausea's from the constant twirling in the dance.

"Tell me, are you betrothed?" She shook her head, she didn't like where he was trying to take this.

The smirk on his face grew as he tightened the hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, their chests touching.

Ciel's breath hitched.

"Why don't you by mine then? My family is nearly as wealthy as your own, I'm sure our children would be perfect as well, with what how beautiful the both of us are." he smiled.

Ciel couldn't breath, she yanked her hand from his own and pushed at his chest.

The boy frowned, "Hey, hey there's no need to-" he was cut off at Sebastian appeared at her side, pulling her from the boy's grasp.

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed once again, starting forward.

Sebastian held up a hand, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"My Young Mistress seems to be having an asthma attack, I suggest you stand back."

The boy's eyes widened as Sebastian tilted Ciel's head back, whispering words to her as she gasped for breath.

Guests from the party began to gather around, watching in concern as Ciel gasped, unable to control her breath.

"Out of my way!" a woman shouted as she pushed herself forward.

Francis Midford frowned in concern as she caught site of her niece gasping for breath.

"Everyone back up!" She yelled.

"Sebastian, hold her up in front of me!" Francis demanded.

Knowing the woman would never intentionally hurt Ciel, Sebastian did as asked.

Francis reached forward, and pushed on the area just above Ciel's armpit as she spoke soothingly to the girl.

"Come on Ciel, breath, in through your nose, out your mouth, in your nose, out your mouth."

It took a long while, but eventually Ciel's breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace.

"A-Aunty Fance?" Ciel coughed out.

Francis felt her heart constrict at hearing name Ciel had donned her with as a little girl unable to say Francis properly.

"Hush Ciel, rest now." She spoke sternly, but her eyes were soft.

"I'll be taking the Young Mistress home now." Sebastian spoke as he lifted Ciel into his arms.

"Sebastian, Elizabeth and I will be stopping by tomorrow after noon to check in on her!" Francis called as Sebastian walked away.

The boy Ciel had been dancing with, could only watch as she was carried away. He felt horrible, that only increased as Lady Midford rounded on him and didn't hold back at she chewed him out for hurting her Niece.

Yes Francis Midford was a hard stern woman, but no one could ever say she didn't care for her family.


End file.
